The Smirk That Ruined My Life
by TheEightiesQueen
Summary: Ciera Channing is switching schools to be with the rich 'betrothed' her parents have chosen for her. Only problem is she hates him with a passion. Only on her train to the magnificent school she meets a certain blonde Slytherin and does something she really shouldn't have. This is a Draco/OC love story.
1. The Mistake

Oh god I swear I'm going to kill him. I just got on the Hogwarts express with my 'betrothed'. He's such a fucking git. One minute he's trying to rip my clothes off the next it's some other girls. All he cares about is sex and it's stupid. I ought to kill my mum and dad for this. They made me transfer schools so I can get to know him now, supposedly he's really rich and my family needs the money. But I'm not marrying the bloody idiot. His name is even idiotic. David Maline.

Honestly, I'm going to stay as far away from him as possible. I just got yanked out of my thoughts by him touching my thigh. There are about three other girls in here he's been touching the whole time, and _now_ he decides to touch me? "Get _off_ me Maline." I slapped his hand away, he only brought it right back. "You should just get used to me sweetie, after all we're getting married." He put a hand up to caress my cheek. God damn I can't take it. I get up and go in search of an empty compartment. What's worse is I know nobody at this bloody school, but him.

Psh...I'm never gonna marry him. He seems to think we're together, but we're not. Besides if we were, he would have cheated on my dozens of times now since he's such a player. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. I can survive this right? It can't be so bad. Suddenly I heard somebody open my compartment door; I opened my eyes to find a pale, blonde boy with cold grey eyes. "Can I help you?" I say in a frustrated tone. I swear if he's in hear to bother me, I might deck him.

"Cool it...I just needed a place to sit. My friends are getting on my last nerve." He had a charming voice. "Oh. I see. Well I guess you can sit here then." He smirked at me, "I wasn't asking for your approval." Oh god..this is gonna be a fun ride. "Look, I am not in the mood for anybody's bull shit right now." He raised his eyebrows at me,"Ah, so we have a feisty new girl huh?" I sighed and shut my eyes. "Sure,can you please shut the fuck up?" He laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah..you're wish is my command. Are you a pure blood?" Ugh. "Yeah, I think. Why?"

"That's good. You're lucky you're hot to, or believe me, I'd screwing with you big time." Oh great. He's attracted to me as well. "Look, I'm pissed to be here already, 'kay? So if you would stop harassing me that would be wonderful." "Ahh, but it's so much fun!" I didn't reply, so I got a few moments of silence before he opened his big mouth again. "So you're the one engaged to the deficient fool, David?" My eyes snapped open.

"No. He's a fucking twat, who I can't stand, and my parents think they can make me marry him. Which is never going to happen, because he's obnoxious,stupid,a polygamist,dimwitted,a man whore and if we were the last people on-" The boy cut me off by lunging himself at me, he pressed his lips to mine. And they felt soft, and inviting so I couldn't help,but to kiss him back. He dragged me onto his lap, deepening the kiss, by putting his tongue in my mouth. I stopped, breathing hard."I-I-I don't even know your name!" He pulled my waist closer to him.

"Draco. And yours is Cierra. Introductions over." He tried to pull my lips back to his."I-wait! I-this is not-I can't-" "What, do you care about the slimy David git?" "No! God no, but-" "Then think of this, as payback for him cheating on you." Before I had any time to speak up he closed the gap again and pressed his lips to mine, and I just gave in. He was right. He deserves pay back so why not? He slipped his tongue into my mouth and traced mine,while lying me down on the seat. I heard a metallic click as he locked our compartment door. And his hands began roaming my body, touching anywhere they could fine. He unbuttoned my top and caressed my bare skin eliciting a moan from me, and he smiled against my lips.

Just here mere touch sent a jolt of electricity racing through my body. At first I felt a bit awkward, because it was obvious he was experienced with this kind of thing and well I'm not a virgin, but my first time was just..more or less so I could get it over with. There was no foreplay of touching or any sort. I quickly warmed up to Draco,and I slipped his shirt over his head to reveal his perfectly sculpted, pale body. My breathing hitched a little at first and he chuckled,then continued kissing down my neck and then he pulled off my skirt.

After my entire body got flooded with endorphin's I really wasn't aware of much of anything until there was a knock on the door. I sat up quickly and Draco was already dressed again and he just smirked and looked at me. "I hope you enjoyed your time on the ride," He threw my clothes at me,"I will now exit through the nearest door." He sounded just like somebody announcing when you get done on a roller coaster. "Ass.." I murmured. He paused to look at me getting dressed,before he opened the door. "Hey, you enjoyed it." He winked and then opened the door right as I was fixing my hair.

"Oh hey Blaise." Draco greeted the boy who quickly gave me a once over,"Who's that?" Oh god. Please don't let him tell that boy what just happened. He glanced at me nonchalantly before answering,"Oh the new girl, how did you find me?" I sighed in relief. I don't know why he would have told him though. I'm sure it wasn't that great for him. I know he probably is going to go and act like nothing ever happened. Which I mean, I expect him to,but..I don't know. I should've realized he's probably just a womanizing git like David. Why else would he have jumped on my like that.

"I just checked all the compartments..I was going to tell you Crabbe and Goyle said they would apologize if you came back." "Well alright, see you at school Channing." He said with a slight edge. I rolled my eyes as he left and I heard the Blaise boy say something like 'she's hot!' I shook my head. Oh please,please don't let Draco tell the whole school about what just happened. I don't even know why I did it, it was amazing, but I could tell that Draco and I are going to be nothing but enemies now.


	2. A New School

** Hey guys! I'm sorry this took a while, but I hope you like this chapter. And things won't be exactly like the book,I will change things a bit, but I will try my best! Reveiw please. xx Oh! And I'm setting this in the third year.**

I'm pretty sure we were close to Hogwarts, as some people on the train were changing into their robes. The headmaster had sent me mine over the summer. Just as I pulled them over my head, a cute ginger boy came into my compartment following by a girl with slightly bushy brown hair,she was still pretty though. "Uhm,hi?" I didn't really know what to say, and that probably came out a lot bitchier than I ment it to, but I was running a bit low on patience today.

The boy looked slightly apologetic, but the girl seemed determined, for whatever reason it is that they're in here."Uh hello. I'm sorry to barge in on you, but my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley. We just wanted to welcome you and wish you a good third year at Hogwarts." The Ronald boy looked a bit frazzled and mumbled,"But we can see you're not in a good mood and uh so we'll see you later!" He rushed out as Hermione tried to grab him, I laughed and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I answered you guys a bit rude. I'm just a bit,uh..well pissed to be here. My name is Ciera."

She smiled,"It's alright. If you're the girl David won't shut up about then I completely understand." I groaned. "Well, we're all about to get off of the express so how about we talk more inside? Do you know your house?" "Not-ahh!" The train stopped with a jolt causing me to fall onto Hermione. I went to get up and slammed my hand into the door in the process, as somebody had just opened it. "Well,Granger, looks like we know why you're not so popular with the boys. Getting it on with the new girl huh?"

I fell,quite ungracefully, on to the seat opposite Hermione at his voice. It was Draco, the one who I-"Shove a cork in it, the only girl I ever see you with is Pansy. You shouldn't be so cocky." Hermione stood up and crossed her arms, I couldn't help but to laugh. Any girl with the name Pansy couldn't be too promising. He glared at me, then back at her. "This isn't the last of me, you mudblood." As he walked away I muttered,"Cocky cunt.." and heard him scoff. I can't believe myself.

What the hell have I gotten into by sleeping with him? Hermione made a frustrated sound as we left the compartment,"I guess you've just met Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, which is the most stuck up house. And he's so cocky and direspectful, Ronald despises him so does Harry. Oh! You haven't met him yet,once we get inside you can meet him!" She went on about her friends and I tried listening, but I couldn't after she said that about Draco. I just slept with literally the worst possible guy I could have on my first day here.

Hell, my first HOUR on the damn train. My thoughts were broken when I saw the castle though,"Wow!" It looked like it was hundreds of years old,probably was. And there were candles glowing through the windows lighting up the whole place. First years were drifting across a body of water over to the castle, and they looked horrified. There were other carriages waiting outside the castle that were not being currently used, which read Hogsmeade on the side. Beside them was a small barn-like structure which held the most beautiful animal I've ever seen, it resembled a horse, but calling it that did not give the creature justice. "Hermione, what are those called?" I pointed to the barn in which these animals were being kept in.

"Uhm,Ciera, you're pointing at an empty barn. What are you talking about?" I tried to speak, but my voice faltered. There was no mistaking the fact that those animals were there, but Herimone could not see them."I-oh," I laughed nervously,"my eyes were just playing tricks on me." I smiled at her trying to be reassuring, but I doubt it worked.

Once we got inside, the castle seemed even more marvelous. It had ghosts running amuck, and paintings that moved and spoke. And there were candles floating,presumably bewitched to do so. I glanced out the windows, and saw large black things flying that just looked like strips of fabric, that had boney,gray hands. I remembered reading something about them, back at my American school. They were,uh Dementors! Yes, they guard the Prison of Azkaban. But why are they at a school? I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't help feeling a bit odd.

As it's only been ten minutes since I've gotten off of the express and I've already had two very odd, unexplainable things happen."Did you say you know your house yet?" Hermione and I stopped right as we entered the dining hall, it had four different rows of tables which had the flags of the different houses."Oh..no. I remember the headmaster saying something about announcing it . I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter were I sit." She smiled and we walked over to her table. She told me I may get sorted with first years, but I glanced over them and decided just to sit down and see what happens. The first years were all in a huge cluster and they looked horrified, and they had a hat sitting up on chair.

Hermione explained that they went up there one-by-one as the hat told them their house, after picking their brain for a few moments. I shuddered at the thought. The tables soon began to fill up and the red-headed boy, Ronald sat down across from Hermione and I, along with a rather charming looking boy who had messy black hair and glasses. The four of us just sat there for a few minutes, but I can never stand an awkward silence. "Hi Ronald." He seemed a bit shocked that I had been the one to speak,"You probably got the wrong impression I the train, I just was in a bad mood. My name's Ciera." He smiled, back at me and held out his hand for me to shake it. "It's alright, you can call me Ron by the way. And this is Harry." I glanced at Harry, he looked about ready to stab Ron."Oh, hi. You must be who Hermione mentioned earlier. Nice to meet you."

The three of them looked at me a bit odd, "What?" "Don't get me wrong, I'm not being conceded or anything, but you really don't know who I am?" I shrugged. Was I suppose to? He lifted up the hair that had been resting on his forehead. Oh! "Oh! You're Harry Potter. Well,nice to meet you then." They all looked slightly dumbfounded, but Harry smiled at me. Hermione whispered,"He's used to people making a big deal. It's not like he enjoys it, but that's what he's used to." Just then a voice rang out through the room. "Hello, everybody Welcome to Hogwarts this year. You may have noticed the dementors outside, I have agreed to let them patrol the outer borders of the school until Sirius Black is captured.

"I urge you not to go around them, as they will not differnciate the ones who get in their one and the one they should be after. Now, before the sorting begins, I would also like to announce that we have a new American transfer student." This got some whispers going, and students were looking all around."Her name is Ciera Channing, and I will not force her to stand up for you all to gawk at her, but she is now in the Gryffindor house!" Our whole table cheered as Hermione gave me a hug.

"Now, the sorting shall begin, followed by the feast."


	3. Confession and Confusion

The sorting didn't take long, as most students talked through it anyways, nobody really minded. And I'm sure that made the first years a bit more comfortable, not being gawked at or anything. The only time people happened to look and break into applause or cheers, was when they heard there house. Then they'd pat the poor little first yer on the back and tell the that the worst is over. "Harry, have you heard anything else about Sirius?" My blood ran cold, my heart may have even stopped.

Harry replied to Ron, but I wasn't listening. I knew that name. I knew Sirius Black was a criminal, but I knew that name. I could never figure out where, but my mother wouldn't talk about it and father just disreguarded me. It was like one of those memories that just pops into your mind. I remember being little and having my mother say that name. I don't know why or when, but she did. But I KNOW it happened. When my mother would mention it, I do recall father getting very touchy.

**Flashback**

I'm sitting inside a closet, waiting for my mum to tell me I can come back out. Her,father and another man were arguing. I heard it, but it didn't make much sense to me. "You're a liar! You just don't want to face the truth. You couldn't bear the disappointment she'd have in you. I loved you, and this is what it has gotten me!" This was the strange mans voice, he sounds like he was crying . I wanted to hug him and tell him it couldn't be so bad, I would play with my magical ball and toss it back and forth with him. If he didn't storm out of the door as mummy pulled me from the closet, she looked rough. I just hugged her,"It will be okay, mummy. I'll cheer you up! And that man to, if he comes back.

**End Flashback**

That was weird, it was like De ja vu.(I apologize, no clue how to spell that) That name triggered that in me, but why? I feel almost like something is missing,something I should know. "Coming Ciera?" I was jolted back to reality by Hermione, "Yeah." No idea where we were going either. "Malfoy was getting up to come and harass us, and you looked preoccupied, so I figured I'd save you." She said laughing, I smiled. A bit fakely, recollecting what I had done with that Malfoy. Draco. I can't believe it. I wondered if I could tell Hermione. How would she react?

I soon learned she was taking me to our dormitory. We got to our room, which had two other vacant beds. I plopped down pulling off my uniform to sleep soon for the long day of back-to-school courses. In which, I had no idea where the rooms were located. Such joy. As I slipped on my bed clothes, I felt a tug in my gut. Like not telling Hermione, who at the moment appeared to be my new best friend, would just dig me a deeper grave. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, uh..Hermione?" I said her name a bit unsure of how to say it. She smiled at me, so unknowingly happy, unaware I was about to tell her something that, judging by Dracos reputation, was terrible. "Yes,Ci?" In the short time I'd known her, she had begun calling me that all day, as had Ron and Harry. I was happy to have found somewhere to fit in already. "I need to say something, and I don't want you to freak-even though it's totally like insane, and ridiculous and I can't believe it even happened and I-" She stopped me,laughing. "Listen, you just got to Hogwarts! I barely no you, no judging I promise." She crossed her heart with her hand. I sighed, running my hands through me hair.

My sentence ran together, as I decided to just spit out the whole damn truth. "Okay, well I got annoyed on the train here right? And David was pissing me off, so I got up and found a compartment and then Draco happened to walk in and he was being snarky and I was just pissed and he said I was fiesty and then he kissed me and then I didn't even mean to, I mean I don't know how it happened but we..we..went all the..uhm all the way." I was gasping for breathe by the time I finished, as my face flushed red.

Hermione seemed a bit shocked, but composed herself. "That's not so bad. He is attractive. And you were just looking for something to take your mind off of this place. I don't blame you. Don't seem so ashamed, just forget about it. " She smiled at me, and I weakly returned the gesture. "Yeah, I guess you're right.." She looked at me knowingly and said,"Hey, if he tries to make scene with you about it, just act like it wasn't a big deal. There's nothing Draco Malfoy hates more than being belittled. That is, if you actually are liking him like I think so." I gave her a stunned look as she turned out our light.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so I love you all. Please review. xx  
-Aleda**


End file.
